


Hound of the Baskerville: Missing Scenes

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little missing scenes from 'Hound of the Baskerville'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hound of the Baskerville: Missing Scenes

**Missing Scene #1**

John's finger hesitated over the number before he hit 'call'. It was answered on the eighth ring.

“John. How can I be of assistance?”

“It's Sherlock.” 

Mycroft sighed as John explained. “I see.”

 

**Missing Scene #2**

He'd been back in England less than an hour; he had fifteen missed calls from his mother and an inbox full of spam that needed to be dealt with, what he didn't need was a phone call from a very familiar number.

“Mycroft.” He said answering.

“Gregory. I trust you had a pleasant holiday.” 

“Yeah, as pleasant as. What can I do for you?”

“A favour.”

“A favour?”

“Yes. I'm sending a car. Pack a bag.”

“Wait, what do you---” the line went dead. 

He stared at his phone and wondered what he'd done in life to deserve the Holmes brothers.

 

**Missing Scene #3**

John looked up as Mycroft Holmes swept into the sitting room at 221b, stopped in front of his younger brother and held out his hand. 

Smiling, Sherlock took Mycroft's security pass from his inside jacket pocket.

“Suspended?”

Mycroft dropped his hand and glanced down at the point of his umbrella. “Verbal warning.” 

Sherlock laughed and played with the pass: “how is Malcolm?” 

He cleared his throat, “fine.” He held out his hand again. “Don't push me, Sherlock.”

With a smile, Sherlock handed the pass over. “You should be more careful.”

Slipping the pass into his pocket Mycroft gave him a fixed look before turning on his heel.

**Author's Note:**

> Malcolm = Malcolm Tucker (TTOI), there are times when I can imagine Mycroft getting one hell of a verbal colonic and who better than the master of spin himself?


End file.
